


Owned

by alicesprings



Series: Smutverse [2]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesprings/pseuds/alicesprings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty one-shot co-written with newssodark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

His legs are spread, his knees bent, his eyes closed. His hand is fisted in his own hair, tugging with the cresting waves of pleasure that shoot through him. The scent of sex and sweat and Reid is all around him. There’s hot, hard pressure stretching his ass open, thrusting in over and over again, and pinching, twisting fingers on his nipples. Reid’s tongue is in his mouth, and Luke’s cock is caught between them, enfolded in one big, warm hand that’s pumping him hard and fast.

It feels so good, so full, and he squeezes his eyes shut, arching his back as Reid hits the perfect spot inside him over and over. He hears a sound, a soft moan that doesn’t belong to Reid and he turns his head to the side, opening his eyes.

It’s the guy. He’s naked, and gorgeous, and he has his cock in his hand, stroking up and down slowly, and when Luke meets his eyes his tongue darts out to moisten his lips. Luke’s eyes narrow in lust and they dart back and forth between watching the guy’s face and his hand working his shaft. The stranger’s eyes aren’t locked on Luke’s, or on Reid’s, but on _them_. Together. Reid is making soft, hot little sounds against Luke’s cheek, and then his mouth is on Luke’s neck, teeth and lips tugging, sucking, marking, claiming, and he’s fucking Luke hard and deep. Luke’s fingernails dig into Reid’s back and he wraps both legs around Reid’s waist, urging him in further. The guy is still watching, so hot, his hand speeding up as he strokes faster and faster, eyes glued to where Luke and Reid’s bodies are joined. Luke’s cheeks are flushed with pleasure and arousal. Reid’s lips find his again and Luke closes his eyes and arches his back and comes, painting Reid’s stomach and chest as Reid moans loudly and follows, spilling hot inside Luke.

Luke wakes up with a start, shooting straight up in their darkened bedroom. His heart is hammering in his chest and he glances over and sees Reid. He’s awake too, lying on his side with his head propped up on one hand, watching Luke with a knowing smirk on his face. He’s obviously been up for a while, watching Luke writhe around in the throes of the dream. Reid sighs happily and quirks an eyebrow cockily.

“Good dream, Luci-- _nnf!_ ”

That’s all he manages to get out before Luke tackles him flat onto his back. Luke loves Reid’s voice, but right now all he wants to hear him talk about is how good Luke’s ass feels tight around his dick. He kisses him, but it’s quick and dirty, because there’s only one thing he needs right now, and he needs it _bad_. He straddles Reid’s hips and grips Reid’s cock, already hard, lines himself up and sinks down hard and fast. His head falls back and he lets out a long, guttural moan as he’s filled up. Reid’s hands grip his hips, and he’s speaking but all Luke can focus on is _fuck hot hard deep fast now now now_ and he puts his hands on Reid’s chest and starts to ride him in earnest.

It’s hot, and it feels so good, Reid’s so deep inside him, but it’s not enough. He needs it harder. He pulls off with a whine and gets on his hands and knees, spreading his legs wide on the mattress. “Please, Reid,” he chants. “Please, please, please.”

Reid scrambles up quickly, getting to his own knees behind Luke and lining up his cock and pushing back inside Luke’s ass. Luke buries his face in the pillow, lifting his ass up even higher in the air as Reid starts fucking him again.

“Yes,” Luke chokes out. “Yes.”

Reid is pounding into him now, so hard and so fast, exactly how Luke needs it. He has these dreams sometimes, lewd, dirty dreams that make him thrash in his sleep and wake him up impossibly hard and horny. He always needs Reid to fuck him calm, to fuck him into submission.

“Harder,” Luke gasps. “Harder, harder, fuck me _hard_ , Reid.”

Reid grunts, complying with the request. Luke’s so close already - he was close when he woke up - and Reid’s fucking him so good, so hard, so _right_ , and he comes fast, groaning loudly and shooting hot and wet onto the sheets below. Reid slows down his pace a little but Luke urges him on.

“Keep going,” Luke moans, gripping his cock again. It’s sensitive and it hurts a little, making him moan, so he squeezes it again, liking the pain. He does it again, pumps himself harder, until soft little whimpers of pain-pleasure are slipping past his lips and Reid starts moving again, hard and fast. His hand wraps around Luke’s cock too. His other hand is gripping Luke’s hip hard enough that it’ll leave a bruise, and just the idea of that has Luke shuddering with want. He’s Reid’s. He’s Reid’s, he’s Reid’s, he’s _Reid’s_.

Reid’s hips slam into Luke’s ass over and over and Luke can feel all the blood in his body rushing straight back to his groin again, and it hurts to feel this good again this quick. Luke’s whimpering, gnawing on his bottom lip to hold back the cries that want to break out. He’s going completely out of his mind, can’t feel anything but this, being claimed and taken and fucked and owned, until it spirals out of control and transcends that place that Luke needs to hit, and he’s coming again with a loud, pained cry. A second later Reid’s breathing Luke’s name into his ear, burying himself to the hilt and coming too.

They roll to the side, still joined together, away from the wet spot. Luke is a little shaky after coming twice in quick succession and his ass throbs from the punishment its taken. Reid runs a soothing hand up and down his arm a few times and then snakes his arm around Luke’s waist, holding him close. After a moment, Reid’s cock slips out of Luke’s ass and Luke reaches back, touching a finger to his hole, feeling Reid’s come in his ass. He sighs, boneless now, relaxed and sated.

Luke’s almost asleep when Reid speaks quietly. “That’s one of my favorite things about you,” he murmurs. Luke’s not sure if he means the dreams, or the fuck, but either way he doesn’t care. Smiling, he slips into sleep.


End file.
